Possessions
by starlight.in.my.heart
Summary: The beloved scientific Yao Wang gets sent to a military base to conduct research. There, he becomes Captain Kirkland's new plaything. Can he prove himself as someone actually useful?


**Possessions **

[chapter 1]

_Man knows no boundaries of their endless greed and avarice that stretches infinitely, deeper than even the lowest point in the ominous unknown seas. Similar to a raging tempest of a summer's restless day, inner turmoil rocks them to their core with the animalistic lust and desires that yearns for their trophy. His human emotions were buried at the very darkest center of his soul, the lowest trench in the sea, where only sea bacteria lie at the steaming, vents. _

_So it was with these long forgotten and forlorn feelings that marked the beginning of a new, twisted love era of glory, pain, wealth, and the joke we call romance. I'm sure that he would've agreed with the phrase-"love is a joke"-for he was the killer of all romances. He had slain more hearts than he had bodies of once able, readily armed men. Their bodies laid rotting and lacerated in the dumps, with swarms of insects buzzing about their dried, bloodied corpses. Such disrespect of the dead was furthered demonstrated by the young soldiers' 'games' with the dead. It was not exactly the glorious battlefield the young ones at the high towers had heard of. _

_So it is here we being our tale. _

It was such a strange and odd atmosphere. Apparently, the rumors of the experiments botching with some climates were ultimately true. The soldiers faced the consequences of the Empire's great efforts to further their reaches across the universe. The sun beat down mercilessly upon the men, causing sweat to flood in excess out of their pores, matting their dirty hair to their scalps. The stench was pungent and unbearable while the water was muddied and stagnant. It was so strange-the air would switch often from these following two situations. First, it would be humid and muggy, similar to a sauna or a rainforest. Then, here's the odd thing. It would change to becoming arid, like becoming baked in an oven slowly. It was absolute hell. The entire day, it would switch back and forth like this. These conditions sapped the morale of the men, inevitably causing lethargy and sluggishness.

The patrols neglected their duties of watching over the boundary lines, and instead rested in the shade while drinking some cheap alcohol smuggled by that cheerful, amiable country boy. He was recently added into their ranks, and he was strangely always happy. Nothing seemed to drag him down, and his resilience to negativity was to be applauded as a rare talent. He was a hard working young man, with honest kind eyes and a head full of golden hair. Despite the rations and poor food, he still seemed strong and tall. Healthiness radiated from him in waves and he seemed like a core of strength. They laid back, talking and conversing about the strange young man between gulps of alcohol.

Suddenly, shimmering on the horizon was a faint silhouette. They blinked blearily, watching as the figure slowly stepped closer and closer. They sat up slowly, and their eyes widened in disbelief. Was this a mirage? Where they dreaming? All of their conversations halted as their attention were drawn to the figure.

With a simple glance, it was obvious that this person was different from the rest of them. Their appearance was so otherworldly, that it was impossible to glance away. The openly stared, unaware of how blatant they were.

An otherworldly creature, as if they had floated down from the heavens. The first thing they noticed, was the immaculate and neat clothing. A small hand grasped the handle on their bag. A modern glowing tablet peeked out from the bag. They had a vague inference that this person was sent from a department from the prestigious Sciences Academy. Youthful, plush, and glossy lips parted as they gasped for breath. They had delicate features, a soft set mouth, a delicate nose. Every thing about them oozed the aristocracy of the educated and sheltered upperclass nobles, from the defined curve of their ear to the profound collar bone peeking underneath the shirt.

Liquid, melted honey eyes gazed at them nervously underneath lowered, dark, full lashes. Their skin was quite pale and unmarred, as expected of one from the Sciences Academy. The strict Sciences Academy did not tolerate any 'impure' alterations of the body. They were odd, because even though they promoted the advance of technology and alterations of others, they did not allow it for their treasured, advanced student.

He had no tattoos, piercings, engravings, or any other fashion fancy on his skin. Recently, the newest fashion in the capital was pressing flower petals underneath their back and pulling them out to create fairy wings .That was the newest trend, looking like a fairy.

This person seemed to remind them of fairy, with their slender stature and otherworldly allure. This person seemed to disappear from their sight if they no longer gazed at him. "Excuse me," The voice inquired gently and hesitantly. The voice was rather ambiguous, and it was hard for the interested patrols to figure out the gender. Not that it mattered. In this hell hole stuck with foul and juvenile brash muscle headed idiots, this soft cultured person would serve to become their refreshing relief. Their hand extended forward a little as if to gesture at the camps further away. "I'm a new addition to the team; where do I go?"

As if called to action, the awe struck men snapped to attention and in a flurry attended to the this gorgeous being. "Of course you wouldn't know where to go, you're new." One said understandingly while getting to their feet unsteadily.

"It's no problem at all-I can bring you to the Captain's office." Another patrol piped in. This helpfulness was rare for the apathetic and uncaring patrols. Suddenly, driven by their own desires, they easily bended to this fairy's will. This attitude was easily derived from the human nature, the tendency to favor those of handsome appearance.

"No, I'll go." Suddenly, a chorus of voices raised in the once dead heat, and they all leapt at the opportunity. The stranger stood there uneasily because they felt awkward and was not sure what action to take next.

" We can't all go. Some of us have to stay behind to watch the borders. If we all leave, there will be hell to answer to later." More arguments appeared in their babbling and their volume increased.

As time passed, the stranger felt even more uncomfortable and unsettled. Then, with a slight whirr of machinery and a faint gust of wind, there appeared his savior. A gaudy, dorky, and bright colored hero. The sun highlighted a halo around his golden blonde hair, and the rays glinted off his glasses. He hopped of the mobile vehicle with ease. Clouds of dust rose up from his swift landing as his feet connected with the dirt ground.

"Need some help? I was driving by with some supplies, when I heard some squabble." The man said with a serious expression. "What would the Captain say if he heard ya'll were slacking off?" He said with a faint, country accent. The patrols faces paled and the chatter immediately died down. The hero's face lit up and he laughed, causing the tense faces of the patrols to lessen. "I'm just kiddin'!"

The patrols clapped him on the back familiarly and joined his laughter. "Geez, don't frighten us like that. The Captain's scary!" One of the patrols chimed.

"Anyway, who're you?" The cheerful hero greeted the stranger with a becoming, wide, grin with perfectly lined teeth like a row of pearls. He had dimples making him appear like a very endearing child.

"I'm just a new addition to the team." The stranger answered vaguely and softly. The hero's smile never faltered, even in the face of the stranger's impenetrable coldness and distance. It was strange, even though the fairy like being was heart achingly gorgeous, it was difficult to approach them because they seemed to have an infinite amount of unhappiness. The stranger's dissatisfaction at their own self seemed to bubble within and over to those around them. This fairy like stranger was extremely difficult to approach. Even when the patrols tried to engage in conversation with the stranger, they'd dismissively answer with vague and obscure monosyllable answers. They had no idea to break this person's walls, and even though it had only been a few minutes, frustration already welled inside the patrols.

"Ah, really? Do you want me to bring you the Captain's offices? I bet these guys were all arguing and left you here all confused." The hero offered. The stranger was, in truth, a little relieved and touched. The stranger nodded with a very faint smile and waved goodbye to the patrols.

"I'll see you guys later?" The stranger asked hesitantly, as if apologizing for his cold behavior. It was just the way he was; he was desperately trying to change his ways. This simple statement cheered up the patrols in multitudes since they finally seemed to receive an acceptable response.

"Yeah, of course!" The echoed and grinned foolishly. All of their frustration disappeared in a single moment, and they became infatuated again.

"All right! Let's go, hop on!"

With the kick of the dirt and the loud start of the engine, they grandly flew into the sky.

* * *

"Here's your uniform. Get changed." A guard said gruffly as he hid his embarrassment. He could barely look the beauty in the eye. He simply faintly smiled.

"Thank you." He graciously took the uniform into his hands and bowed forward slightly. Confused, the guard's face flushed red further and he scratched his head.

"It's all right. Don't worry 'bout it." He muttered and then rigidly marched away.

The petite, precious doll stepped into what was labeled the 'locker room.' His nose was assaulted by the strong and vicious odor of men and sweat. His nose wrinkled a little as he stepped over dirty towels littering the floor and clothes that could pass of being a biohazard.

He finally found the locker with his assigned number and entered the key into the lock. He flushed and ignored the whistles and the grating glances. They kept eyeing him up and down, and he felt slightly disgusted. He decided he'd just quickly get dressed and then get the hell out of there.

As the shirt fell away from the shoulders, an expanse of snowy skin revealed itself to the lecherous world. His eyelashes lowered as he concentrated on folding his cotton button up shirt with the school emblem emblazoned upon it neatly. He was so engrossed in his own task as usual that he never noticed the lustrous gazes directed towards him. Rather, the fact faintly tickled at the edges of his mind, but he feigned ignorance. He lied to himself, and pushed these realities far away so that he would not be bothered.

He reached for the new uniform and slipped it on. "Oh," He murmured quietly to himself. The white medical lab coat was much too large on his slender, petite frame. The sleeves were comically long and he appeared engulfed by the cloth. Trouble marred his handsome brow and his bottom lip protruded in thought. He hated asking others for anything. He began to fold the sleeves but it was still saggy and untidy looking.

Alfred, noticing the beauty's plight, walked next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. The beauty's eyes looked up past the strong, toned abdomen and strong chest. His eyes finally rested on a kind, concerned face. The shirt he had taken off rested loosely at his arms. Alfred slipped it off his arms and tossed it carelessly aside on the bench. He rested on his hands on his hip and used the other to lean against the lockers.

"Not really..." He trailed off and his folded sleeve began to slip. His cute and small hands were covered by the cloth. "It's too big." He murmured.

Alfred laughed and his million dollar smile was enough to wet any woman's panties. He such a bright grin and the most adorable dimples. "You are awfully small."

Yao frowned and flushed in indignation. His arms crossed and he pouted. Alfred chuckled and ruffled the beauty's silky hair. "I'm just kiddin' with ya. Come on, let's get you a new uniform." He hung an arm around the small shoulders and this action elicited jealous death glares from the other men.

* * *

"Sir Kirkland." A soldier saluted. A tall, strong back clothed in a military uniform turned around. Shiny medals glinted on his breast and on his a movement of his hand, he waved the floating screen reports away.

Ah, the strong, clever, and beloved golden leader. Arthur Kirkland. Just his name would cause all the ladies to faint and swoon. He was one of the most desired and charming bachelors. Not only was valor proved on the battlefield, but his cleverness was alway executed with perfect precision in his plans to conquer.

"What is it solider?" He inquired.

"The recruit from the science's academy has arrived."

"Great, send him in."

The door clicked open and a beautiful being politely stepped in. He saluted and stood at attention. Captain Kirkland's eyes widened and his light emerald green eyes let the light in them.

It was a slight disturbance to his cold, uncaring demeanor. Heat rose throughout his body with desire as he gazed upon the tempting being. However, he quickly collected himself and regained his composure.

When the beauty finally met the famed Kirkland, his heart elated with excitement. Secretly, he heard of Kirkland's manly deeds and secretly admired. To meet the person he admired was simply a dream. A dizzying spell overtook him and it took him for a spin. His heart was struck in half by an arrow and he had never had such a strong reaction to anyone.

Their eyes met and there was an intense silence around them. Both were captivated by one another and it was so lovely, that it could've been mistaken for a mirage. Neither spoke yet, and the petite beauty held his breath in expectancy for the admirable man to say something.

Oh, and did he say something.

"What's a girl doing here?" Kirkland asked in an almost confused matter quietly to his assistant. In that on moment, all dreams of his captain's admirable personality dissipated. There was almost a crack of anger and he smiled as the beauty's boiled angrily.

"The name's Yao Wang and I am unmistakably a _guy._"

[end of chapter 1]

-to be continued-


End file.
